Book 1: His Chosen
by Sleepless Kueen
Summary: What if Sam had a twin? What if Primus chose her to hold his vast power when he saw her risk her life to save Sam's when they were younger? What if she went with Sam to get a car? What if she just happened to fall in love on the way? What if she learn something about her past that is something you wouldn't except? REMASTERED
1. Prologue

**This is the remastered version of To Be Chosen By Primus Himself.**

**The story will have the same basic layout but I've been wanting to redo the story for a while as I've improved my writing over the last year and now I'm finally getting round to doing it.**

**Important: Vala's name is now Nora which is Arabic means 'Light' and in Latin it means 'the bright one' but in American it means 'bright torch' which is why I picked it and also I like that name XD.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Prologue **

Outside a house stood young girl and boy both with dark brown hair but the boy had earth brown eyes while the girl had forst green. The siblings were at the age of six. The twins were playing with a red plastic football; throwing it to one another

The boy, Sam, went after the ball as his sister, Nora, had thrown it over his head and had rolled onto the road. Sam instead of looking both ways walked straight out into the road after the ball. Nora frowned at her brothers lack of safety for himself and looked both ways to see if a car was coming down. She paled when she saw a car turn onto their road and looked like they hadn't seen Sam.

Nora then made a life changing decision; she ran as fast as her small legs could carry her towards her brother, successfully pushing Sam out the way. Sam fell on the ground with a yelp and quickly turned from his spot on the pavement towards Vala.

His earth brown eyes met her forest green ones. Sam's eyes widen _"Nora!"_ The little girl looked at him with a sad smile only to be smashed into with the car; her body went over and crashed the ground with a THUMP as Sam screamed her name again, crying as he ran over to her.

With the yelling of their daughters name coming from their son, Ron and Judy rushed out the home only to be met with a bloody sight. Judy cried out, her hand over her mouth crying she ran to her children. While the father called and ambulance.

Nora whimpered as she bled badly from her head and stomach and other places, two ribs stuck out from her body broken and grazes lined her body. She opened her eyes halfway and locked them with Sam, who chocked out a sob at the sight. Nora forced her lips into a small smile, ignoring the pain and the numbness that was spreading across her body as she heard sirens in the distance. She then welcomes the darkness that was clouding her vision in hopes of making the pain go away.

**X.X.X.X.X**

In a large desert like land stood fourteen very tall Robots, however one stood out from the rest, the Robot that stood in front of the other thirteen. He was also the tallest, his purple optics full of wisdom and knowledge. He also boar beautiful blue armour_._ In his hand there was a glowing orb that was playing a video of Nora saving Sam and took the hit instead. The cybertronians had been searching for a human that was worthy of his vast power.

"I believe we have found the human we are looking for Primus," One of the thirteen said, his voice deep and rough but soft and caring.

"Yes, she would gladly die for someone she loves." The purple eyed cybertronian turned to the others, he gave a nod, and they started to disintegrate into dust.

"Now, to visit this young girl before her spark gives out!" a beautiful portal, that would remain anyone of the Northern lights, opened and he walked through into the girls in a way mind.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Nora was her knees, her arms wrapped round small frame as tears fell from her eyes. Nora, although in serve pain, looked normal as if she was never hit by the car.

She flinched when she heard an unfamiliar noise. Her forest green eyes widened when she gazed upwards towards the large cybertronian.

To her it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever had the chance to lay her eyes on, his soft purple optics flicked about her small frame before he knelt down so the cybertronian was on his knees. He slowly and gently picked Nora up within his hands bringing her close to his face.

"Young sparkling, I have chosen you as carrier of my powers. You have proven your self that you are willing to die for someone you love!"

Nora looked up, locking eyes with him and nodded before speaking: "What will happen to me, I was just hit by a c-car?" Nora then frowned as she wondered what his name was "and what should I call y-you?"

The cybertronian smiled, "My names is Primus, and do not worry with my powers your small body will heal in time. The only side effects will be your eyes will become blue with a slightly red in the middle I believe and also your hair will be come a blue like my armour. Another thing will be you'll gain a birthmark like my symbol." He pointed to said mark that was on his chest.

Primus then moved, placing two of his fingers on her, one on her head and the other on her heart. There was a bright white glow, before where went black for the Nora again.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the remake! Please don't forget to tell me what you think of it. It'll help me greatly when writing the next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter of the remastered version, some parts are the same but also some are changed. I had finished rewriting this yesterday but I'm only posting it now as I wanted to go over it while not half a sleep but it looked good, so I'm posting it now. I'll be working on the next soon.**

**Please let me know what you thing afterwards by reviewing, it would help greatly.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Chapter 1: Grades**

**Nora's POV**

The clock ticked unbearably slow. I tapped my pencil on the side of my desk to the time of each tick until my brother reached over, obviously annoyed, and snatched it away from me. Sending a glare his way, I reached into my backpack and pulled out another one. I was rewarded with a defeated sigh making me smirk lightly.

"Samuel Witwicky?"

At his name, Sam scrambled to his feet and stumbled to the front of the class. Sighing, I looked at my paper as Sam got flicked in the forehead with a folded piece of paper.

"Who did-? Who did that? People. Responsibility." The teacher gave a hollow warning. We all knew that it was Trent and we all knew he wouldn't stop at any chance he had to be tease my brother. He kicked the back of my chair and I just growled, sparing a glance over my shoulder at the smirking idiot. He winked at me and I shivered. Trent was obnoxious and a huge blockhead, but he's always had the hugest crush on me since the 5th grade. The class laughed as Sam said "seaman" and once more for "sextant".

The teacher help up a "silence" sign twice but his intentions were futile as the bell rang and the students rushed to get away from him. Gathering my stuff into my bag, I walked up to Sam.

"I'll see you in the car?"

"Yeah. Hey, can I get you a great deal on this! 50? 40!"

Shaking me head, I exited the class. Sam always wanted to sell poor Grandfather Witwicky's stuff. I think I would be utter pissed if my grandchild tried to sell my stuff I left to my family. After making a quick stop at my locker to grab my skateboard, I make my way out to dad's car. Laughing, dad watched me a I climbed into the back seat.

"Someone looks happy!"

"Hell yeah, I got my 3 A's and the thousand Sam asked me to get. It's all up to him to get that final A," I said as I punched the air with my right hand. Dad just laughed and looked over at the over-excited brother of mine that had made his way over. I sat further between the driver and passenger seats, looking hopefully at my brother, "So...?"

"Sooo, I got an A!" Sam blurted excitedly as he collapsed into the passenger seat, his graded paper in his hand.

"No way!" I shirked happily, giving Sam a awkward one arm hug. I heard a chuckle in the back of my mind, making me give a chuckle through my nose.

Dad reached out a hand, "Let me see that. You're waving it to much, I can't see it."

"It's an A- but it's still an A."

Both me and Sam held our breaths as dad looked it over. He sighed and gave a warm smile, "Okay, okay. It's an A."

A victory cheer was in order and Sam and I probably looked like total idiots, but we didn't seem to care at the moment. Dad just shook his head and chuckled at us, pulling into the slow flow of after-school traffic. I relaxed into the back seat and watched the scenery, wondering what kind of car we would get. Hopefully it was fast, and kind of a muscle car but something not to- my thoughts stopped short as dad pulled into a Porches lot. Sam was spazzing over it as I practically drooled over some of these cars.

"No way!"

That was all I heard before dad chuckle. That bastard, messing with our heads.

"Shut up Sam. He's just messing with us."

My hand met the back of Sam's head as he stared at dad in disbelief, then I saw a pout coming on. Smiling, I looked at the car lot dad was pulling into. Groaning, I looked at the clown, he was mumbling something about it being hot and make up. I poked dad in the shoulder as he pulled to a stop.

"You have to be kidding me dad. Really? This place is a dump!" I was complaining as we all got out. Dad just smiled and was about to say something as a dark skinned man walked over to us.

"What can I do for ya'?"

"Yeah I'm here to get my son and daughter their first car," Dad put an arm around my shoulder as the that man held out a hand.

"And you chose ol' Bobby here to buy from? Nu-uh we're family now. Uncle Booby B, baby, uncle Bobby B."

Sam shook his hand wearily as I began to wander around the lot. There was several old, rusty cars that never got a second glance. I was about to turn back when I heard Primus's voice. _"Look again young one." _I did as he asked and right there was a yellow with black racing strips, Chevy Camaro.

I started walking towards it. I wasn't a complete car junkie but I have more knowledge then Sam and know when to appreciate a fine car as this one. As I neared, I ran my pale hand across the hood, barely touching it as I got to the driver's door. I could've sworn it shivered but I was to busy admiring the interior of the car to gave it any second thoughts.

"Hey Sam?"

"What?"

"How about this one?" I was half shouting to my brother. Who was the other side of the lot. As I slid into the drivers seat. My hands went up to the steering wheel and smoothed my palms on it. This car felt good, the seats almost contorted to my body and the car raised and lowered slowly, almost like a sigh. Sam appeared at the window, glancing inside, "Wow."

He then opened the door, "Move over."

I stuck my tongue out at him but did as he asked me, scooting into the passenger seat. I was admiring the inside still, the frame of the car was I good shape and it held the car perfectly, the leather seats were the same colour as the car as well as the strips and the material was softened with years of good use. It was perfect, "God, Sam, we _have_ to get this car. Look at it!" I then muttered under my breath: "How did it end up in a dump like this?"

Dad then appeared next to the car as did Bobby B before Sam could get a word out, Dad spoke up "How much?"

"Given the semi-classic of the car-"

I gave a snort, "Semi-classic? Dude, this thing is a beautiful _vintage_ car."

"Well, little lady, mind tellin' me why it's a 'beautiful _vintage _car'?" Bobby B glared at me through the passenger side open window.

I opened my mouth to reply but Sam nudged my shoulder. A sure enough sign to tell me to shut the hell up, "Ignore her. She's a bit of a hot-head."

Dad continued to talk to Bobby B as I sat back in the passenger seat with my arms crossed and a pout tugged at the bottom lip. I could see Sam smirking out the corner of my eye and he swiped a thumb across the middle of the steering wheel. It revealed a symbol of some sort. I leaned in closer, my curiosity getting the best of me. It looked like the symbol of what Primus had, only Primus had half though that included me I have the same mark as Primus on my lower back.

Completely ignoring the conversation between my dad and Bobby B for a split second. I began to reach for it, something compelling me to touch it, when me and Sam were snapped forcibly into reality as dad patted the top of the car, then Sam's shoulder, telling us to get out.

"But dad!" I whined, giving him my biggest puppy dog eyes.

"No, Nora. C'mon and get out. I'm not paying over $4,000 for a car you and Sam will undoubtedly wreak."

Sam grumbled to himself, getting out, when Bobby B climbed into a dingy, 1970-some odd VM bug, stating that it was 4 thousand and a beaut. I turned my head back to the wheel.

"Hmm... Primus?" I whispered.

"_Yes child?" _he appeared in a see through form that only I or other of his child can see.

"The symbol on the wheel, what side is it?" Primus looked over and put him ghost hand on it, smiling he turned back to me.

"Autobot, Child, the good side."

"Is that why you asked me to look again, and it can understand and hear us right."

Primus simply nodded him head, short blue hair flopping up and down as he did so, then disappeared.

"Okay, do what you have to Autobot, please!" I whispered and patted the dash broad.

I tried to get out but my door was jammed and a tiny smile appeared on my face. After a few tugs and pulls, the door swung open, hitting the car Bobby B was in. I practically fell out, staring wide-eyed at the car I had just hit.

"Nora!" Dad said looked really red.

"I didn't do it on purpose dad! I swear! The door was jammed!" I held up my hands in surrender trying not to laugh as Bobby B shouted to his friend about getting the dents out, and then forced a strained laughs. I rolled my eyes and gently closed the passenger door, patting the top of the car before walking to the middle of the car lot with my brother. Suddenly, I heard a radio tuning and as I turned back to the Camaro, a high pitch emitting from the said car's radio. I hit the ground, my arms covering my head and my smirk from all the glass. Sam and Dad followed sit, Sam giving a scream as he did too.

I got up and looked at all the cars; every car's windows and wind shield shattered. Turning, I saw that the only car untouched was the Camaro. Bobby B scrambled to his feet and turned every which direction before whipping around to my father, holding up four fingers and his voice cracking.

"Four Thousand!"

I smirked and raised my right fist up, clenching it a little, whispering a yes. I heard Primus chuckle again.

**X.X.X.X.X**

I hummed contently from the passenger seat of me and my brothers new car. I had been spacing out for a while before my brother had fond his voice.

"Nora?"

"Hmm?" I turned to Sam who had a bit of a troubled expression, "What's wrong, Sam?"

"Are you... okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I gave him an odd look. That was a peculiar question, for my brother...

"No reason, it's just you've been spacing out a lot more then you usually do!"

I gave him a soft laugh that turned into a big yawn, "I'm fine Sam, just exhausted. I've been helping out with the after school P.E clubs for extra credit, that and I actually participate in P.E and run the mile like we're supposed to."

"Hey! You and I both know that I have underdeveloped muscles that can't take that kind of strain for that long!" he quietly yelled at me, it was more like he was trying to convince more himself then me! Ha!

I began to laugh before it turned into a massive yawn. Even the car's radio, who had been playing soft rock songs at a quiet tone, had sputtered as if it had choked out a laugh. Sam gave the radio a glare before attempting to punch it. I swatted away his hand tiredly.

"Sam, don't injure it or I'm gonna injure you!" The threat was there but was empty when a huge yawn erupted from me during 'you' and my brother laughed quietly, patting my knee gently.

"We still have a ways to go, why don't you kick back and get some sleep?"

A protest started at my lips but then turned into yet another yawn. My brother, knowing I would try to argue, laughed at me again. Giving in, I snuggled deeper into the conformable seat and rested my head against the back of it. I was to tired to notice that no one touched my seat belt when it tightened slightly against me.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Thank god it was a Saturday. Unfortunately my parents don't care. I had been eating Lucky Charms and watching SpongeBob for only a few minutes when my brother came stumbling down the stairs.

"Mum left a list of chores on the fridge, " I said over my shoulder, not bothering to pay him any mind. Sam groaned and snatched the note.

_Sam &amp; Nora_

_Your father and I had to got out for some errands. Here's a list of chores we'd like you to do when we're gone._

_-floor_

_-your rooms_

_-windows_

_-dishes_

_-back porch_

_we love you._

_-mum_

_P.S Sam, take your sister with you to the party. I don't want her home alone._

Sam groaned again, "Do I have to take you?"

I rolled my eyes and huffed saying: "Stop complaining Sam. I'm gonna just stay home anyway, I don't care what mum says I can stay home by myself."

Sam laughed in relief making me glare at him when I got up and washed my bowl before placing it in the dishwasher. My brother gave me a lopsided hug before ruffling my blue hair. He blinked before frowning.

"What are you going to do will at home if you don't want to come?" Sam asked from the other side of the kitchen making his breakfast.

"I'll probably just watch TV or draw, maybe study some" I gave him a quick answer with an eye roll when I glanced out the window towards our car/ Alien robot before saying "Hey, the car wasn't that dirty yesterday was it?"

Sam joined me at the window and scrunched his eyebrows, "I don't think so. H-hey! Where ya' goin'?"

So he finally noticed I had left. I was already walking up the stairs, "I'm going to change and then give our car a _bath."_

"But what about our chores?"

"I'll sweep the back porch and windows if you do the dishes and mopping for me!" I spared him no other word when I closed my bedroom door.

Digging for a old shirt that was two sizes to big and some shorts, I yanked then on while looking for my brush. Glancing at the mirror when I hopped by, I grimaced. My hair, God, I'm going even going to go into detail. After brushing it I pulled my hair into a braid with my bangs still in front of my face (or like eyes mainly my left, but ya know).

Sometimes I would be questioned as to why I would hang out with Sam. I would say we're related and then they would give me a blank stare. Can't say I blame them. Since my accident and I met Primus I not longer have brown hair I have blue hair and I not longer have forest green eyes but blue with a small ring of red. My parent were worried when they saw my look after the accident the doctor don't know what happened, and I played dumb.

I pulled the top up and ran two of my fingers over the scars on my stomach where I had the most damage. I had two broken ribs one sticking out and the other almost sticking out, I had other scars on my body but they weren't as visible as those two. I quickly pulled down my top and looked at myself. Scanning the mirror, I knew every curve and line of my body. My blue hair would normal would stop just before my waist but it was in a braid making it shorter then it really was and my bangs covered my left eyes which splits into two parts (my hair is parted weirdly) I even had pale skin which makes my eyes and hair stand out more. I was the the same high as my brother. I had a nice size torso with nice size legs too, my chest was big but not to big. A lot of people said I was quite beautiful, but I found myself normal. I shrugged and jogged down the stairs and out the back door, not even bothering with shoes.

"Nora! Don't forget that the cleaning stuffs under the sink!" Sam called from somewhere upstairs

**X.X.X.X.X**

As I made my way to my room I heard my brother leave with Bumblebee, I chuckled remembering back to when I had secretly talked to him while trying not to catch my brothers attention. Worked better then I thought it would.

Closing my bedroom door behind me out of habit, I went searching through my drawers to find something to put on. I grabbed a long sleeved belly top that was grey with different soft colours 'knitted' into it with that I had simple grey leggings.

I turned and looked over my shoulder into my mirror, wrapping my arms around my waist my eyes trailed down to the 'birthmark' I was given after I received Primus' power. I closed my eyes tightly,_ I've had the feeling some thing's going to happen recently, I guess it's finally starting? Huh, Primus?_

It was silent for a few moments before I felt Primus stir within my mind, _"Indeed young one. I wish I could tell you more but I feel I do not have the right, I can only warn you that yourself and Sam are going to have a major role in this fight."_

I sighed and nodded. Clicking my fingers as I sat down at my desk and pulled out my art book and grabbed a pencil. Might as well do something to help pass the time.

**X.X.X.X.X**


	3. Chapter 2

**Emzydatffan: Thanks, the original one was one of the first stories I had posted on this sight and I know I've improved my writing since then and wanted to freshen it up a little.** **thedragabot(guest): sorry but she doesn't fall I love with OP but she does have some connections to him, if you want to know you can read the old version or wait until it's brought alight in this on. Onto another note, yeah I also noticed some mistakes XD it was quite late a night so im not surprised that much, I'll go back later on to fix them.** **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers but I do own Nora.** **Also there will be a link to Nora's clothes on my page, on the story it'll be marked with a ***

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Chapter 2: Bumblebee's True Form**

I rolled my head as I got myself a glass of water, blinking when I heard a car engine start. Sleepily, I looked up and out the window to see Bumblebee leaving. I shrugged he's probably going to do something of importance.

I was startled when Sam suddenly came running down the hallway yelled for dad to call the police about someone stealing our car. I nearly chocked on my water when I realized that engine starting had most likely woken up Sam. I placed my glass down and turned towards Sam to see him run past but he came back in and then processed to drag me by the arm after Bumblebee. Reluctantly I followed Sam making sure to slip on some shoes before running after my idiot of a brother.

_For fuck's sake, god-dammit Sam! _I mentally scolded Sam as I sped up to try and keep up with Sam. Once I caught up with him I scowled "Sam!" I panted slightly, the boy was lazy as shit but he was running faster then me! "Sam! I don't think this is a good idea!"

"No, I'm going to get the car back!" he whisper yelled to me he then processed to tossed his bike to the side before crossing a pair of rail road tracks with me quickly behide him. Running up to a pile of scrap metal and boxes, Sam and myself crouched behide them. Sam was fiddling with his phone, making sure the brightness was on to the max, until he finally looked up.

His eyes widen at the site of Bumblebee standing up, "Oh god, oh god" was all he had to say. I was watching Bumblebee shin some light into the sky which had the Autobots symbol within it. I was so busy watching Bumblebee that I only hear Sam say: " - Mojo, I love you."

I gave him 'what the fuck' look before rolling my eyes, slowly I stood up and carefully made my way closer.

"Shit, Nora! What the hell are you doing?!"

My breath hitched and stopped stopped dead in my tracks when my eyes landed on two very angry looking Pit-bulls lying there, staring straight at me with a hungry gaze and a growl in their throats. Sam jogged next to me, it was then he saw what I saw looking at and we both slowly began to backed away. Suddenly the Pit-bulls took off after us, breaking the old, rusted chains. Sam and I shirked before sprinting both going different ways. I ran through some concrete pipes and turned a corner before spotting Sam again.

"Sam!" I whisper yelled, having heard me Sam turned my way his eye wide with panic.

"Nora!" He cried quietly as I ran next to him. It wasn't long before I heard the growls of the Pit-bulls again. Trying to lose them, Sam dragged me into a dome shaped building with metal bins in the middle which Sam jumped on to and I climbed onto them.

"Good, doggies, good boy!" Sam squeaked, literally.

One of the dogs tried to bit me but Sam pulled me back out of the way. I then heard tires squealing. Whipping my head around, I see a flash of yellow and black: Bumblebee!

Said Autobot drifted sideways through the dome entrance me and Sam were in, knocking the dogs away and they both ran away in fright. Sam then chucked the keys at the car. Saying shit about not wanting the car back of something, I simply stood on the bins and let out a deep breath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of Police lights. _Oh joy_. Note the sarcasm please.

Sam then jumped off the bins telling me to follow behide him which I didn't, mainly because I would have been arrested along with Sam and I really didn't want to be. After a few moments I heard the Police telling him to put his had on the hood.

Bumblebee sat silently; waiting till they had left before he transformed. Which made me jump slightly, having not expected him too. He then walked over to me and knelt down.

"_Are you okay beautiful?" _ his soft glowing blue optics bore into my mine. I was getting lost in them, quickly shaking my head and I nodded mutely. I blushed when I realized I had been staring into his optics, I cleared my throat and gave him another nod and a smile "I'm fine."

I jumped of the bins and brushed my shorts to get rid of any dirt that may have gotten on them. I looked up to Bumblebee when he spoke through his radio again _"Lets get you home..."_ He then transformed into his car form and opened his door. I smiled and slowly hoped in.

Bumblebee pulled to a stop in front of my house and I mutter a thank you under my breath and climbed out, quietly closing the door before making my way up the pathway towards my front door. Sighing, I saw Bumblebee driver away. I suddenly felt a wave of loneliness wash over me, I frowned at it and ignored the feeling pushing it to the back of my mind.

**X.X.X.X.X**

*****I made my way down stairs dressed in a pair of grey jeans, pastel coloured top of blue to purple. I had ankle gladiator sandals with blue dray fabric headband wrapped around my hair and I had a simple nebula glass pendant necklace on. My only make-up was eye-liner which wasn't too think but thick enough to help my eyes stand out nicely.

Anyway, Dad only just got back from picking Sam up from the Police station. I yawned with a stretched as I walked into the kitchen, Sam looked over to me as I did so.

"You okay?" he asked, I gave a small nod. Sam opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off my an engine, his head snapped round to the window, spotting Bumblebee. Sam glanced at me for a few seconds before whipping his phone out and called Miles and said something about our 'car' being processed. He hung up on him before Miles could probably get a word out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me with him to the front door. He then grabbed mum's pink bike while I grabbed my skateboard.

I just followed Sam, I had picked up my black sunglasses and put them on, I had a feeling we were going to meet a Decepticon and I didn't need them knowing who I was by seeing my eyes. I was brought back from my thoughts when I heard Mikaela looking down at my brother who was lying on the floor groaning in pain. I blinked not once not twice but three times before asking, "What happen to you?" Mikaela let out a laugh and I heard Sam sigh.

He said something rather quickly, then took of again with me behide him. I saw Bumblebee some way behind us. I followed Sam into some kinda old parking lot and stopped there, waiting. I then saw a Police car but something about it was... off.

Primus suddenly stirred within my mind and shouted: _"Decepticon!"_ making me finch at the volume. _"Sorry my child, I didn't mean to nearly make your ears bleed with my loud voice." _he let out a chuckle which I mentally chuckle too. He really does have a sense of humour. I bit my lips as worry and fear creped into my stomach, I'd never faced a Decepticon in person. I had only ever seen them within the memories that Primus had shown me briefly in the past.

"Listen to me! Thank god you're here! I've had the worst day ever! We've been... we've been followed here on my mother' bike! Right? -" I spaced out not caring what Sam was saying, cause he had started rambling. I stared at the Decepticon, biting my lip still. Suddenly I was snapped out of my staring when I heard Sam yelp as he crawled back and I stepping back too.

"No! Stop! Oh, god. okay, okay! Okay, all right!" I helped Sam up quickly, we continued to back up as the headlight come out and started coming towards us.

"What do you want from me!" the light suddenly retreated at Sam's words. My eyes widened when the Decepticon started to transformed. He had blood red optics. Sam yelled out and grabbed my wrist for the third time within the last twenty four hours, we both ran from the Decepticon. Glancing back, I saw him chase after us.

"I don't- AAAAH" the Decepticon kicked us and we landed on a hood old a broken car, I groaned in pain that shot through me on impact however, Sam took most of the hit since he was lying under me. He sat up with me between his leg and my back against his chest. The Decepticon leaned over us making Sam scream in fear while I gapped like a fish.

"Are you user-name LadiesMan217?" I started at the Decepticons with open mouth (still with my sunglasses on - somehow), even I knew what we were going against I was still in fear seeing that _it's a frigging Decepticon!_

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam yelled.

"Are you user-name LadiesMan217?!" the Decepticon yelled making me flinch under it's gaze.

"Where is eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" the bot screamed and I whimpered and stood up and jumped over Sam and off the car, Sam following me close behide. Then suddenly we saw Mikaela approaching us on her motorcycle.

"Get back!" Sam said and tackled Mikaela of her motorcycle. I ran back to them to help them up.

"What is your problem, Sam?" She said pissed off.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It attacked me! Here he comes! All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run! Okay." Then 'Bee crashed into the robot, making him fall. The car parked next to us and I didn't hesitate to climb into the drivers seat. Sam went in the back with Mikaela, Then Bumblebee drove off.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela shirked. "OH, my god!" the Decepticon, now in his car form, chased after us.

"Trust me, he's a kick-ass driver!" Sam said.

"If we're goin' die, I swear I will fucking haunt you, Bee!" I yelled at him as he swerved. I felt Sam and Mikaela's eyes making me look back at them "We'll talk later" then nodded and when back to panicking. I swallowed and pressed my left hand on the door with my other on the seat. Bumblebee drove through some boxes, then drover out the building where lost the Decepticon. Bumblebee then locked the doors and turned the engine off.

Sam was saying something, while I was looking back in the mirror in time to see the Decepticon drive past a little. "Now would be a good time to start." I whispered. Suddenly Bumblebee sprung to life and started driving backwards then swerved making us all fall out, then started to transform.

I looked up at 'Bumblebee, then glanced down a his feet and they were kinda cute. A-Anyway, the police car transformed and crashed into Bumblebee. We screamed in fear... well I screamed in fear for Bumblebee but Bumblebee would come out victorious in the end, I just knew it. The Decepticon came closer to us and we three were crawling backwards on the ground.

"Crap." I mumbled when a tiny Decepticon come out the bigger one. We jumped up and started running as it began to chase us. I faintly heard the two giant cybertronians fighting with each other and started wrestling.

The smaller Decepticon caught Sam's ankle and started to pulling his leg, jumping on him. I kicked the robot off him but he jumped on me, it gave a squeal before turning its gaze onto me, tilting its head. I lay there under the robot while he was watching me, I stared wide eye up at it, finally realizing I no longer had my glasses on as they had fallen off when Sam, Mikaela and I had been thrown out of Bumblebee. Not good, not good at all.

It gave some electronic squeals, panicking I yelled shoving it off me: "Get off me!" He then jumped back on Sam, then Mikaela magically appeared with a small chain-saw, copping the small cybertronian's head off.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam mocked, kicking it away. I breather out the air I didn't know I was holding.

"Nora?" I looked at him. "You alright?" I stared at him blankly, avoiding looking down at his underwear.

"Pants." both looked at me confused. Mikaela looks down and swiftly away when she see that Sam is standing in his boxers. "What?" he says confused. I pointed looking down at his legs.

"I know I've seen you less, but that doesn't mean I want to see it." he looked embarrassed by what I had said but turned and started running towards Bumblebee. We looked up at the yellow Autobot as he approached us slowly.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked, staring up in awe.

"It's a robot. But like a... like a different.. you know, like super advanced robot." Sam said, "It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." I shook my head at Sam. Bumblebee was definitely _not_ Japanese. I almost skipped over to Bumblebee with a smile while Sam carefully walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asked.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already." Answered Sam. I didn't both to listen to their conversation to much as I waved up as Bumblebee who was staring down at me with glowing blue optics. He waved back at me, making me giggle.

"I didn't get to see you properly last night, you're pretty cute!" I said. Bumblebee chirped happily at me.

"Nora!" Sam scolded. I gave a small pout but didn't move from my stop near Bumblebee.

"Can you talk?" Sam asked.

"_XM Satellite Radio...Digital cable brings you... Columbia Broadcasting System..." _Bumblebee said through some people talking on the radio. I couldn't help but notice Bumblebee glancing at me.

"Hmm... through the radio." I confirmed, he nodded and applauded me will pointed at me.

"_Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful, you're wonderful."_

"Aw~, well you aren't too bad yourself." I winked and to my surprise Bumblebee looked shyly down at his feet.

"_Nora."_ Sam scolded. Again.

"I can't help it! He's just to cute!" I said and winked up at Bumblebee, who looked shyly at his feet again and Mikaela let out a laugh, while Sam scowled but didn't say anything.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee pointed to the sky and played the messages: _"Message from Starfleet, Capitan... throughout the inanimate vastness of space... Angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven! Hallelujah!"_

"So you're an angle from the heavens" I asked jokingly, raising my brow and it caused me to received an odd look from my brother and Mikaela and a rumbling noise sounding like laughter from Bumblebee.

"Visitors from Heaven? What...what are you, like, an alien or something?" Mikaela asked.

"No he's a giant bee, what do you think?" I said sarcasticly, she looked at Sam for an explanation, who mumbled something to her which I didn't hear. Bumblebee suddenly changed back into his car form and opened his door for us to climb in.

"_Any more questions you want to ask?"_ came through the radio.

…

"I'm in the drivers!" I yelled and ran over to the drivers side. I sat down and the seatbelt went over me. "Well~ thank you kind sir." I said with an overly posh accent.

"_You're welcome... sweetheart."_ I giggled and tried to hide my blush. I leaned over the passenger seat and looked over to the other two

"Hurry up and get into the car already." I yelled. I heard a grunt from Sam and they walked over to the the Bumblebee, Sam looked at me with a blank stare.

"What?" I asked seeing the look. He frowned and asked: "Why can't I drive?"

"I'm not driving."

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"You are"

"Not"

"You-"

"Bumblebee is driving for frick's sake!"

Sam groaned before climbing into the passengers and Mikaela got into the back.

**X.X.X.X.X**

We(cough) I mean Bumblebee drove with us three in silence. After a while, Bumblebee pushed a fence open, drove a little further and then stopped. Mikaela and Sam stepped out while I just stay seated in the comfortable leather.

"So..." I asked awarkdly, I truly had no idea what to say. I don't know why but when ever I try to think of something I just... cant?

"_So...?"_ Bumblebee mimicked, I laughed and patted the steering wheel. It wasn't long before Sam and Mikaela came back.

After a short while, we stopped in an alley and we all stepped out. We watched as a semi-truck drove up to us, together with a porsche, GMC Topkick, and an ambulance. The truck stopped in front of us and transformed, the other cars soon followed. I stared up at the giant robot with my mouth slightly open. He looked down at us.

I searched my memorises of who that might be and stopped on one Optimus Prime. I smiled a lightly. Optimus Prime bent down on one knee, "Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Nora Claire Witwicky, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your names." Mikaela whispered.

"Yeah." Sam said looking in shock, I was kinda to but not _as_ much.

"My name is Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robots organisms from the Planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The ambulance cybertronian said.

"Autobots." Sam repeated, still shocked.

"What's cracking, lil' bitches?" I looked at the silver Autobot.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Optimus said while standing up, I swear I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye...

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz said and sat down on a car, making me giggle.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned Earth's language through the World Wide Web." I snorted.

"I'm not surprised, you can find lost of shit on the internet." I said lowly but Sam nodded in agreement having heard me.

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide." We turned around at a weird clicking noise and cam face to face with some giant cannons on the black Autobot.

"Sugoi~!" I said in Japanese, amazed.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide said.

"Easy, Ironhide." scolded Optimus

"Just Kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons." Ironhide defended himself.

"you could probably blow a building up with them, could I borrow them sometime?" I asked with a grin. I heard Sam sigh so I turned so him my eyes half open and asked innocently, "What?" I heard the Autobots chuckle.

"I like this femme." Ironhide said and received a few harsh clicking noises from Bumblebee.

"Calm down, she's all yours." I blushed at that.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Ratchet seemed to sniff the air.

"The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the black haired female." I let out a laugh under by breath at their faces but stopped when Ratchet spoke again addressing me. "Nora seems to have faint traces of energon within her." I looked at him to see he had a confused face. I swallowed, I turned back to Optimus to see him looking at me, then to Sam and Mikaela.

I sighed and slowly pulled my glasses off (forgot to tell you I found them, didn't I? Anyway carrying on), to show my bright blue eyes with an inner red line.

"By the Allspark, she is Primus chosen!" Ratchet gasped out, my eyes snapped from him back to Optimus, see that he bent down looking closer at me.

"Is this true?" he asked, looking down at me curiously.

I nodded before speaking "Yeah, I met Primus after I saved my brothers life when we were younger." I eyes flashed to Sam, to see that he tensed.

Optimus nodded silently and stood to his full hight before moving onto introducing Bumblebee to my brother and Mikaela.

"You already know your Guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus said and i turned to our yellow Camaro.

"So you're my guardian, huh?" I slowly turned to Sam, eyes narrowed which looked scary because I felt them darken a little.

"Our! I meant our...guardian." he said, holding his hands up in an 'I surrender' fashion.

"His vocal preprocessor were damage in battle. I'm still working on them. " Ratchet said pointing a red laser at Bumblebee's neck and he began to choke and cough before grabbing his neck.

"Poor Bumblebee." I said, my eyes felt like they would water. Bee looked down at me and placed his hand on the ground. I looked as his hand for a second before stepping on. He gently put me up to his shoulder. I kissed him on his..where his cheek would be and he started to chirp loudly and happily. I saw Ratchet and Optimus share a knowing look that I didn't quite understand.

**X.X.X.X.X**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with my other stories and my personal life. Anyway here is the next chapter of His Chosen. This one is similar to the original as I liked that one, a few changed thought. :D**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, also if you see an mistakes please let me know XD**

**X.X.X.X.X**

We stopped and stepped out of 'bee. I gave him a quick pat on the steering wheel before stepping out.

"I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them." Sam said to Mikaela. I ignored him as he continued and skipped towards the fence and opened it holding it for Sam who nodded when he past me. I looked back to Mikaela and nodded before stepped in to the garden.

"Where's Nora?" I heard dad ask. I ran on the path to them and slammed the door shut, successfully stopping him from trying to open it.

"Right here! I was just..." I glanced away for a second. "star grazing, you know like I always do." When I looked at Sam I saw over his shoulder Optimus in his robot form standing up where he was parked.

I almost gasped out loud but did it mentally, Sam however did but quietly when he turned and saw Optimus in our back yard. When I saw Bumblebee I turned to dad.

"Can you give me a minute I want to star gaze for a little while." Dad nodded and I walked over to Bumblebee while putting my finger against my lips and made a shushing noise. I grinned when he did the same but then to Optimus. When I reached him, I put my hands against his chest and tried to push him back. He looked down at me with amused optics. He looked up at Optimus and did a 'break it off' motion.

"Sleep good, Handsome man!" I heard Sam say and I slapped my hand over my mouth. Earning a cute questioning look from Bee. Sam turned to Optimus who basically seemed to ignore him.

"What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the... Please, please, please." he whisper yelled at Optimus who walked up to Sam... destroying the path. He stepped dangerously close and then stepped on the fountain.

"Sorry. My bad." this robot couldn't sound more human then just now. I let out a giggle making him look at me.

I shrugged, "You sound human then, Optimus!" I smiled. I saw his optics widen a tiny bit, then gave me a small smile. Then turned back to Sam.

"Oh, I... you couldn't...you couldn't wait for five...you couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!" he walked away and I followed him to Mikaela.

"I told you to watch them. I told you." Sam whisper yelled. Does he honestly think that a teenage girl could hold five giant robots off?

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush." She said. When we heard Mojo bark we turned around.

"No!" both me and my brother gasped and watched Mojo pee on Ironhide's foot.

"Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot!" Sam yelled and ran to them.

"Oh shit." I said before running up to him. Ironhide grunted and Kicked Mojo away from him. Sam took him in his arms and I stood just off, continuing to glance over the bots.

"No, no, no, no, no,no! Easy! Easy!" Ironhide pointed him cannons at Sam – most likely Mojo. "Hold on! Hold on! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away..."

"Ironhide, put them...put them away. Please!" I said looking up at him.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide's gruff voice said, making me pale.

"No, no, no, no. he's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my...This is our Chihuahua. We love chihuahua! Don't we?" Sam said, Mikaela and I nodded.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot." Ironhide said irritated.

"He-He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!" Sam scolded the small dog.

"_Why don't you get the cloth you used to clear Bumblebee's car form to clear it child?"_ I heard Primus say, hinting to something.

"Of course why didn't I think of that." I smacked my forehead then blinked when they all looked at me. "Sorry, I said that out loud didn't I?" not waiting for a response I ran of too get the cloth. When I had found it I ran back up to Ironhide and patted his leg. He looked down at me and went on one knee to look at me.

"Want me to clean it?" I asked holding the cloth up. He nodded and I bent down to clean it up. When I was down I threw the cloth in the bush. I'll get it later.

"Thank you." He said and stood up.

I glanced around again as saw that Sam had gone inside. My movements were quick as I seemed to glide towards the back door, I paused when I heard Optimus.

"Autobots, recon." Optimus said. I squeaked when I saw 'Bee looking through a window where my parents were sitting.

"'Bee! Get away from there before they see you!" I said. He jolted a little and his helmet collided with on the lamps. He did as I asked though. Damn, that looked cute though. No, Focus! I looked behind me and saw Mickey sitting on Optimus' hand. He brought his hand up to my brother's window so she could get in.

"Time is short." I heard Optimus say in a his low voice. "Please hurry."

Now that I was alone with 5 Autobots I felt like an ant. I then sneezed, then felt 5 sets of optics on me. "Sorry." I then ran in the back door. Up to my room, completely not seeing Sam's bag on the kitchen table when I ran past.

Running up to my room, I blinked frowning after throwing my stuff every where. After not finding them, I came to the conclusion that they weren't in here.

"Fuck, I'll have to clean this later." I grunted, I then heard a whirr sound; turning I saw 'Bee at my window. Smiling, I waved. He whirred and waved back. Give a light chuckle, I started picking my stuff up throwing it away quickly. I'll do it properly later.

I suddenly felt the earth violently shake and the light spark. Running back to my window, I saw Ratchet lying on one of our power lines and shaking his head. Throwing my hands up, I turned on my heels and started walking towards Sam's room. Mum and Dad were already there.

"My God, Nora! Did you feel that? Are you alright?" Mum bombarded me with questions.

"Yes, Mum, I did. I'm okay..." I noticed something in her hands as Dad pounded on Sam's door, beginning to count, "Why do you have a bat?"

She opened her mouth to say something just as Sam swung open his door, saying the same as I had: "Hey,...what's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Dad was no happy.

"I'm talkin' to you." Sam said.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Mum peeked her head around Dad's shoulder.

"I'm a teenager. I'm supposed to get sweaty and dirty," Mum and Dad didn't look or sound convinced.

"Me and Sam had ran into some construction and we had the car windows rolled down, that's why we're so dirty," I said softly from behind everyone. Mum looked at me then back to Sam.

"Yeah but we heard voices and noises and we thought..."

Dad pushed through Sam and looked around his room, "Never mind what we thought. What was that light in here earlier?"

"What light! Dad? You have two lights right there in your hands!" Angrily, Sam pointed to the lights in Dad's hands. Dad shook his head,not believing a word of it. I glanced to a corner where I saw something move and I saw Mikaela peek her eyes out. Slightly nodding my head, I gave her a small smile in which she returned. Turning back to my arguing family, I had barely caught on to what Mum was saying.

"Gosh, you're so defensive. Were you... masturbating?"

….

_WHAT?! Mental images not need thank you! My innocent ears are damned to hell now! _

"Was i-? was I masturbating?" Sam looked as horrified as I was. I stared wide eyed at Mum. Dad and Sam were both yelling at Mum, who held her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry. It's been a weird night, I've had a bit to drink." she sighed. Sam shook my should and now I had found my voice full blast.

"E-e-e-ew! MENTAL IMAGES! Oh Jesus, I'm scarred for the rest of my life. Ew, ew, ew, ew!" I hoped on one spot and flapped my wrists up and down, my parents laughed at me.

Mum turned to Sam, a smile still on her face, "Yeah, it's in the kitchen."

I grabbed Mikaela's hand and pulled her out of the room and towards the stairs. Sam tailed behind us.

"That was... different?" Mikaela smiled. Sam's face flushed as we ran into the kitchen. I saw the brown bag and ran for it, pulling the case out of it, "Your mum's so nice."

"Here it is, still can't believe I missed it before." I sighed with relief and annoyance. Turning to Micky, I laughed, "I don't think she'll be nice to the Autobots if she finds out they destroyed her garden."

She gave a thoughtful look and smiled, "I think you're right."

We all laughed, being the most relaxed we've been all night. We turned when we heard the doorbell being rung multiple times. Poking my head into the living room, I saw a man in a suit walking into our house. Glancing back at Sam, we looked back at the man, who was now looking at us.

Aw, shit.

**X.X.X.X.X**

The man in the suit was talking to our parents but kept an eye on us. Mum was yelling about the government man and her 'bush'. Dad glanced at us out the corner of his eye and Sam stepped forward, mush to my complaint. Walking towards the man in the suit, I followed closely behind. The man in the suit... going to call him suit-man from now on. Suit-man turned to Sam and gave him a creepy smile.

"How ya' doin' son? You, uh, filed a stolen car report last night, correct?" He removed something from his jacket, what I couldn't tell. I peeked from behind my brother's shoulder and the man saw me, "Hello, young lady. You were with your brother when he made the report, right?"

I slowly nodded head. I didn't like this guy, at all. He creeped me out. I still hung out behind when Mikaela walked up beside me, grabbing onto my arm and clinging to it. My voice was extremely soft, "Our car's back, though..."

The man laughed quite loudly and I flinched, "It doesn't matter if it came back, but we do believe it's a matter of national security."

Dad stepped in, "If it's a matter of national security, then talk with _me_, not my children."

The suit-man didn't care, he just pushed Dad aside to talk to me and Sam. Before he could get a word out, another man walked up. Mumbling something about 'isotopes'. Mum was still yelling about the yard and reached for her bat. Oh dear Primus. Watching mum cautiously, I grabbed a hold of Sam's jacket. Where did the Autobots go? Did they get them? Looking at Mikaela fearfully, a thought ran across my mind that made my blood run cold. _Did they get Bee?_

The man at the door grabbed the bat from mum and she began to yell at the man, who in turn ran a light by her eyes and asked if she had any flu-like symptoms. If I weren't so afraid for the Autobots, I would've laughed. Gulping, I looked back at the original man in the suit, he was conversing with another colleague it seemed. Turning back to us, he nodded and clasped his hands, "Alright, son, you and your sister need to come with us."

This time, mum stepped in front of us, "You are NOT taking my children away from me!"

The man sighed and motioned for another man in a suit to come up. How many were there? The man grabbed mum by the arms and held her back from attacking him.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Dad held up his hands, "Can we please get an explanation? You are not taking our children!"

The first guy looked at dad with a glare, "Sir, we are asking politely. Back off."

Now my fear had been boiled off by my anger. My fists clenched and I stepped in front of Sam, "You do not talk to my Dad that way. You need to back off."

Sam yanked on my arm before another man cold grab me and glared at him. The first one held up his hands this time, "Stop!"

Everyone went still at him tone. Walking slowly up to me, he glared down. I glared back but he couldn't see as my glasses were back on. "Little lady, I've had my patience tested and pulled and stretched tonight. Now, if you wanna start something, I have no problem of taking you without a word."

A growled bubbled up at the back of my throat when another man walked in. Okay, this was getting old. Glancing out of my eye, I nearly groaned. I never realized that they were all over the yard, think man you over-exaggerating. Mum struggled from the man who was holding her and yelled at the first guy.

"_Humans can be so annoying they don't know when to not stick their noses where their not needed. I would intervene if I could, young one, but I'm afraid that I an not allowed to help you."_ I slowly closed my eyes, Primus presents at this time was soothing

_it's fine, it's one of the flaws humans have. _I sighed.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Please let me know what you think xx**


	5. Chapter 4

I hadn't realised that I had missed some on the conversation until the man spoke again, "There certainly is something fishy here," the man nodded and looked at me and Sam, "There's something fishy about your son, your daughter, your little taco bell dog an this whole operation you got goin' on here."

My fear returned, "What operation?"

"_That's _what we're going to find out," the man chuckled darkly, obviously enjoying my discomfort. Mikaela wrapped a protective arm around my waist and I wrapped one around her shoulder. She gave me the comfort that Sam couldn't provide for me at the moment, he was currently blocking me and Mikaela from the man. Another man came though the door and grabbed him by the arm and whispered in his ear. The original man grabbed a device and pointed at me, "You."

"M-me?" Mikaela's grip tightened and Sam stepped closer to us. The man curled his finger and beckoned me. Gulping a bit, I stepped out from Mikaela's arms and round Sam, who in turn held onto my arm from walking any more forward.

The man ran a scanner up and down Sam's body, watching the radar in his hand carefully. It began to make a loud 'pings' and the man's face lit up. He then moved the scanner over by body and the radar when berserk, the glass broke on it. His eyes seemed to but bulged out of his head for a few seconds before turning to the rest of the men.

"14 rads! Bingo! Tag 'em and bag 'em!" Suddenly, everything moved very quickly. Men began to swarm and my parents began to yell. I was grabbed forcefully from behind and my shoulders screamed in agony, threatening to pop out of their sockets. Turning towards Sam, who was looking between Mikaela and me, the man who grabbed me shoved my head down and I heard Sam yell out in disapproval.

Thought it's not like it hurt or anything.

The man practically through me into the van after cuffing me, my shoulder slammed into the opposite door and window. Groaning, I looked out the door at Sam, who Dad was yelling at about our rights. I gulped, we needed to get the glasses to Optimus! Sam was then shoved into the van and Mikaela was squeezed in next to him. Looking at the two of them, I felt my breath shaken.

"You okay, Nora?" Sam looked at me worried, scanning my body.

"Yeah." My voice come out more quiet then I had expected it to, I looked down. My head snapped up when I heard two car doors slam and the van beginning to pull away. The man from earlier turned around to us. Looking at Sam, his eyes held a cocky look.

"Soo... Ladiesman217. That's your eBay user-name, correct?" Shaking me head, I could just imagine the look on Mikaela's face.

"Y-yeah but it was a typo and I just went with it, y'know," Sam stuttered, obviously embarrassed about it.

The man from earlier pulled out a phone and pressed it, Sam's recording from the night. Groaning, I hit my head on the back of the passenger seat, "Hey! Watch it! So, does it sound familiar?"

"Yeah, that sounds like Ladiesman," Mikaela sneered. I tried raising my head but a pulse was sent through me, it was almost painful and it overtook my body. My body went rigid and I felt a poke at my head. I hissed and sat up. Sam looked at me worriedly and Mikaela looked as if she was going to kill the man in front -Who, evidently, poked me.- Glaring at me from the front seat, he looked back at Sam.

I closed my eye's listening to them, my ears began to ring causing me to clench my teeth. What was going on? I felt my hair on my arms stand up. Something was going to happen. I bit back a whimper when the pulse increased in pain every now and then.

_'What's happening?'_

"_I am sorry my child, it seems that you are for some reason reacting to the Allspark's energy -which is a long ways away.- I didn't think I would have effected you this much as you are my chosen, because of that you are able to feel the Allspark's energy. I can take some pain away, but you will still feel some and for that I'm deeply sorry."_

My eye's opened slightly, the pain almost faded away but ever now and then I would be hit with a small wave of pain.

I sighed, what else is going to happened?

I opened my eye's fully, when Suit-man pulled out his badge, "You see this? This is an I-can-do-whatever-i-want-and-get-away-with-it badge. I'm gonna lock you up forever." I glared at him.

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." Mikaela said. A tried to hide my smirk and laugh.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." My eye's widened, did he really just call her that?

"What? Parole?" Sam asked looking like he didn't believe the creep, he looked to Mikaela like I was doing.

"It's nothing." Mikaela lied but it showed in her eyes that she knew what suit-man was talking about.

If my dad had parole I would do the same.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" He questioned with sarcasm, I'm really beginning to hate this asshole.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix?" Mikaela asked glancing at Sam and I before looking back to the creep, "Well, they... they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" Sam asked.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along." She admitted.

"She's go her own juvie record to prove it!" WHO CARES!, "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot"

"Hey! Keep your eyes to yourself you fucking perverted bastard!" I quickly kicked the guy in the face, making sure I hit him hard.

"Why you little-" He cut himself off quickly whipping out a tazer and stuck it to my leg. I let out a scream as the thing in the front started beeping, I could feel the waved of electricity bouncing through my veins. I had to force my body not to shake as I attempted to block out the pain, failing miserably.

Just as he pulled it away, the car slammed into a large familiar foot. Everybody let out a shout as the car spun around hitting another large foot.

"Big! It's big!" Sam shouted as the creep looked out the window and up to the light shinning down on us. Suddenly large metal fingers broke through the glass and grabbed onto the roof of the car, lifting us off the ground.

Everybody was freaking out and sadly because nobody was wearing seatbelts, and I wasn't really able to move myself thanks to the jackass, I was forced forwards slamming into the creeps seat.

"Shift your weight towards the front!" I heard Sam yell quickly, and the others doing that. The hands shook the car, before the car finally couldn't take it anymore. The roof tore itself off and we plummeted to the ground in seconds. Everybody groaned, the guys in front shielding their eyes from the light that was casting down on us. My eyes travelled up to see Optimus standing over us, he tossed the roof of the car and turned off his headlights on his chest.

"You assholes are in trouble now," I muttered as I forced myself to move but winced in pain, at lest I didn't have the pain from the Allspark as well.

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime." Sam had a smug tone as he leaned over to the front near the creep.

They both looked up with wide eyes as Optimus let out a growl.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus stated surprisingly pretty calm, a bunch of the guys in the suits stepped around us guns pointed, but Optimus was prepared, "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

Suddenly the ground shook as the four others jumped down, Ironhide's cannons ready to shoot. All of the man except for the two in the car turned to face them guns pointed up. Did they really think their guns would hurt them, well they could but only a little...

"Freeze!" Ironhide ordered as Jazz's hands shifted.

Suddenly all the weapons were pulled out of the guys hands and into Jazz's open hand. The creep was yelling the entire time. All of the Autobots surrounded us and everyone raised their hands except Sam, Mikaela, and I's, Optimus leaned down to the car. As I leaned back blinking hard.

I let out a breath as I moved my hands heating them slightly causing them cuffs to loosen, letting me take them off.

He he, it was one of the small gifts I gained after meeting Primus, though I didn't use them often they really do come in handy at sometimes.

"Hi, there." Suit-man waved a bit.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus questioned.

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay?" Suit-man exclaimed, "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

I snorted, and brought my hand to my forehead when I felt something run down it. Looking at my hand I scrunched my nose. Energon.

I looked over to Sam and Mikaela, I saw them blink when they saw my head. Sam opened him mouth to say something but was cut off by Optimus.

"Get out of the car!" Optimus ordered.

"All right." Suit-man replied, but stopped and looked at us, "Me? You want me to get..."

"NOW!" Optimus ordered loudly startling them both.

"All right, all right. Get out. Hey." With that we all started getting up and out the car, "All right, I'm... I'm getting out. I-" I cut him off.

"We fucking get it, Jeezs! Just shut up!" I exclaimed at him. He flinched not expecting me to do that, but it did shut him up.

I sway a little as I stood, and leaned on the car, a hand still on my forehead. I completely missed what Sam said to Mikaela because of it.

I suddenly felt a tingling run over my body and Ratchet spoke up

"Nora, my scan say that your forehead is bleeding, may I see?" I looked up to Ratchet and nodded. He put his hand onto the floor for me to get onto.

I moved my hand to show him, and I saw him blink. "Energon?" I heard him mutter.

I nodded, "Primus said it had something to do with having been picked to be his Chosen. I also gained some gifts you could call them..." I let out a breath.

He gave me a plaster for my head and set me down on the floor where, Mikaela helped me put it on. I gave a smile as a thank you, in which she returned.

I turned to see Mikaela and Sam walk towards Suit-man, but a familiar whiling caught my attention. I turned around to see Bee moving over to me, I smiled up at him as he knelt down. He scooped me up quickly in his hand and stepped back to where he originally was and looked down on the guys. He lifted me up to his face and looked me up and down.

"Don't worry Bee, I'm fine." I smiled at him, a small blush on my cheeks. Grasping one his fingers as I stood up, using it to keep me up.

"Your hurt." Bee stated simply through his radio as his eyes focused in on my face.

I shrugged, "I kicked him cause of something he said, and he just tasered me is all, I'm fine though." I reassure him, lucky he let it drop... for now at least.

He nodded as he began to lift me up to his shoulder, letting me climb on. I was now sitting on his shoulder, his hands held at ease. I sitting right where his shoulder met his neck, my hand wrapped around his neck.

I turned and started listening to what they were talking about. "What is Sector Seven? Answer me." Sam ordered marching up to Suit-man.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!" The guy yelled in the end, but Sam didn't flinch back.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked. Aliens.. yeah but why no call them Autobots?... oh, yeah.

"Where did you take our parents?" Sam ordered.

"I am not a liberty to discuss it." He looked back and forth between the two of them.

I sighed and using Bee as a frame I leaped down landing in a crouch, standing up seconds after. I walked over to them hands in the pockets of the jacket I was wearing.

I felt the eyes of almost everyone on my as I walked towards the man narrowed eyes. I also no longer had my glasses on, the man to go wide eye's.

"Okay, I can't tell you how annoyed I am at the moment, okay? so.." I stopped in front of him, "I personally don't want to punch you so will, you like, just talk already." he growled and shook his head.

"No can do little lady," He said then mutter, "Why did they even let you into there house?" I blinked before it was replaced with a growl.

_Crunch_

I pulled my hand back and Suit-man yelled out in pain. Hell yeah been wonting to punch him ever since I met him. I stepped back and locked eyes with Mikaela and Sam. Mikeala's eyebrows were raised and Sam's eyes were wide, is mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he shock his head. I shrugged, "What?"

I heard Jazz and Ironhide snigger in the background, I turned back round to see Suit-man staring at me with a bloody nose.

I raised my hand a little and he flinched and I smirked, "Dick face," I mutter under my breath.

I narrowed my eyes but frowned when something hit his head. I looked up at Bumblebee when he put his hands on his hips and.. I lightly laughter when Bee peed on Suit-man.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus said but I could swear I could hear amusement in his voice. Bee stopped and shrugged.

"All right, tough guy, take it off." Mikaela spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Suit-man said.

"Your cloths, all of it, off."

"For what?"

"I thought monkeys didn't wear cloths?" I asked looking to Sam and Mikaela, Suit-man glared at me.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in you gene pool." I looked down at his boxers and snorted.

"Those are nice. Now behind the pole." She said and he got behind the pole.

"All right. This is such a felony, what you're doing." The other guy that was in the car commented.

"Oh go cry to your girlfriend." I remarked as Sam walked past me and handcuffed the other man to Suit-man just as Mikaela handcuffed him.

"I will hunt you down, okay?" Suit-man told us.

"He'll hunt you down." Suit-man's buddy mimicked.

"Without any remorse!" Suit-man continued.

"No remorse." Buddy repeated.

I turned only to stop when Hide shouted, "Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide punched the floor sending out blue waves of flames as the cars approached.

Sam and Mikaela climbed onto Optimus first , and I went to climb on but i felt a shock run through my ahnd, when I grabbed his hand, I ignored it but Optimus froze for a few seconds before snapping out of it.

I climbed onto the left side of Optimus' face while Sam and Mikaela clung to the other, "Hang on."

We were basically glued to the sides of Optimus' face while he ran -carefully- through the streets of down town. I gasped as he slid past two tight buildings and escaped the bright lights of the choppers. He was able to get into our drainage systems and under the bridge. He was freaking parallel to the ground.

"Easy, you three," He barely breathed as two choppers passed under us, the blades so close it blow our hair back. Mikaela squeaked and lost her grip, going over and taking Sam with her. He was barely clinging to Optimus' face when his hand slipped and mine shot out. My shoulder screamed out in pain, I slipped and grabbed onto his chest -where the doors were-, but I lost my grip and we all fell. Swinging out his feet, Optimus had failed to catch us. Closing my eyes, hoping not to feel the pain, I then felt something cold and hard wrap around my body carefully. Looking up, I met baby blue ey- optics.

"Bee, I love you so much right now." I breathed out -no really knowing what I said-, a smile danced across my lips. His eyes lit up and it looked where his mouth was supposed to be had lifted, like he was smiling back.

Sam and Mikaela yelled and I looked down from my place -which was on his chest, one hand wrapped protectively around me- and then looked up. The helicopters had found. Bee had gently placed me on the ground and got into a fighting stance. Sam waved at the choppers, screaming, "No, no!" I looked around frantically, trying to keep the men away from Bee.

Hearing some whipping and whirling sounds, I looked at Bee and my heart felt like it dropped to the ground and shattered. There were wires wrapping around Bee's arms and legs, making him collapse to the ground. Running over to him, I tried to help unwrap the coils. My mouth hung half open at him, my eyes threatening to spill tears. Just the look he gave me tore at my heart, which was still shattered. His optics said "Save me" but also "Leave." I shook my head but then I was forced to the ground. Bee gave an angry whir and I was picked up. Being shoved towards more black vans, I was met face-to-face with Suit-man. He grinned at me. My angry- no, my FURY had been tested to far.- I slipped out of the grip, grabbing him by the front of his vest, cocked my fist back, and let it fly. I was satisfied with a sickening crunch and Suit-man shrieked, grabbing his nose. Cocking my fist back once more, I hit Suit-man again before being tackled to the ground. Another crunch and, when I was lifted with cuffs on my waists, I saw Suit-man grab his jaw. He stopped the man holding my, he grabbed my hair and slammed my head into the car door, knocking me out cold.

The son of a bitch was gonna get it when I woke up.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"_Nora."_

My body hurt. That's all I could say. I felt like I had been hit but a train... 10 times. Groaning, I shifted. The voice sounded far away and almost dream-like.

"_Nora? Nora!"_

Bringing a hand up to my eyes and rubbing them, I opened them too see two concerned faced of Sam and Mikaela. Giving a lazy smile, I waved, "Hey."

Sam's face burst into a smile of relief and Mikaela looked if she could cry. Sam wrapped me in a tight hung and I groaned. Immediately, he released me, "Heh, sorry Nora. You had us worried!"

"Yeah! Don't do that again!" Mikaela reached over and swiped my hand. I gave a small laugh and sat up. I was laying on a gurney looking thing. A officer reached over and steadied me and clipped a seatbelt around me. I swiped a hand by my eyes again and looked across from me, Sam and Mikaela. Thee was a pretty blonde girl and a large dark-skinned guy sitting across from us. I nodded at them, they seemed to be looking at my eyes confused.

"So.." The girl had an awesome accent! "What do they have you for?"

"We bought a car.. turned out to be an alien." Sam said.

"Who knew?" Sam shrugged and I raised my hand.

"I did." I stretched my shoulders popping. He looked at me and raised his brows.

"I'm not surprised I mean you like what was it they said, Primus chosen? There God, right?" I nodded.

"Primus is their God, yup." I stopped looking Sam straight in the eye.

"Sam? Where's Bee?" He licked his lips nervously and his eyes showed angry. He was angry about Bee being taken away but probably afraid of me having another fit. After all, I _did _break Suit-man's nose and jaw. Looking down at my knuckles, I hissed and a portion of my fingers had bruised to a disgusting purple. Looking up, I saw the girl and guy looking at me with a confused and very worried look.

"I punched the guy who took our car. He was hurting him and it was pissing me off. Broke his nose and jaw," I gave them a reassuring smile. They still looked uneasy. I looked out the window as I felt us began to descend.

I gave a humourless chuckle shaking my head when I saw where we were.

Fucking Hoover Dam, babe.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but it's just over 5000 words! 5661 to be exact XD. Anyway I hope you enjoy, just the one more chapter before the restart of the second movie will be in progress.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

We all grew silent until we landed. We were lead out of the helicopter on the hill. I was careful to watch my surroundings and who was around me, I was really shocked when I saw the Secretary of Defence climbing out the helicopter that was in front of us. We were brought down to black vans similar to the one we were in earlier and brought down to the Dam. Sam and Mikaela of course went to the edge to look down it, I stayed away from it though. We were quickly brought over to a blocked off pillar thing, there were a few army guys standing there.

Shaking my head, we were lead to a bridge where Suit-man was standing in the middle of. I was given a glare and I received a wonderful view of his broken nose and wired jaw. He looked at Sam and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey son, I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot. Would you like anything to eat? Mocha? Hot chocolate macchiato? Ho-Ho?" I growled, stepping closer to my brother.

"First I'll take our car, our parents, and oh – her record?" He pointed to a surprised Mikaela, "That had to be gone, like forever."

Suit-man sighed and motioned for us to follow, "I'll take you to your car."

"Thanks," Mikaela smiled at Sam. I clapped him on the shoulder with a smile. We walked into the building. Passing through some hallways and going a few flights of stairs, we were met up with some military personnel, looking as confused as us. Suit-man opened a door and we were greeted with the sun once more, however, we were at the base of the Dam.

"All right, to summarize the situation we're all in right now: you've all had contact with NBE's," Well, Suit-man, that was vague.

"NBE's?" A dark-skinned, broad-shouldered soldier asked the question we were all wondering. Suit-man turned his head over his shoulder for a split second.

"Non-Biological Extra-Terrestrials. Try to keep up with the acronyms," He walked even faster.

"Wouldn't that be NBET's?" I smiled at Sam who returned it with an amused one. A soldier snorted a laugh behind me and Suit-man stopped and turned on his heel, pointing a finger at me.

"One more creak like that, little lady, and that black eye won't be the only thing I'm giving you," He really shouldn't have done that.

I growled stepping forward, "Well, do you really want me to break your arm like I did your face, though that was an improvement." The guy paled and flinched back when I felt my eyes darken.

"Nora, he's not worth your time." Sam grabbed me by arm, stopping me from steeping forward again. The soldiers behind us were trying to hide their laugher.

The paled Suit-man, turned around and marched off. Sam pulled on my hand and I jogged to catch up with everyone. We were passing through a long hallway when Suit-man stopped us again.

"What you're about to see is completely classified. You will not breath a word of this to anyone that is not in this room, you hear?" We all nodded cautiously. I'm kind of afraid to know what was behind the door. Nodding, Suit-man turned and unlatched the door. Walking into a vary large room, the masterpiece of the room was in the middle. A large robot stood there, frozen in place.

A gasped escaped my lips, a vision of red passing before my eyes. Looking at the robot, I could just imagine the red eyes on him, his hands stained with blood of other robots and his teeth exposed to a snarl. I gripped Sam's arm, completely terrified. I wasn't usually the scardy-type person who always hid behind her big brother, but between the visions I had just seen and the robot who had been in them standing before me, my blood ran cold. Sam had noticed, patting my hand with his.

Suit-man cleared his throat, snapping me back to the real world and turning to him.

"We think he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice probably over a few thousand years ago," He motioned to the monitors and people that were jotting stuff down on clipboards, then to the entire room, "We shipped him here to this facility in 1934. we call him NBE One."

"Well, sir, I don't mean to interrupt you or correct you on everything you but," Sam slightly stutter before looking up at the massive robot, "That's Megatron, leader of the Decepitcons."

Suit-man and Sam were going on about "Microchips" and "Lasers" and what to call Megatron when I turned to Suit-man, "Where's Bee?"

Suit-man stopped halfway through a sentence and looked at me, "Who?"

I marched up to him and looked at him dead in the eye, my voice extremely low, "Where. is. Bee? Where. is. Our. Car?"

I practically hissed at him. I wanted Bee, and I wanted him_ now_. It seemed that Bee was the only one that made me feel safe, and I hate the feeling of not being safe. Suit-man sighed and looked at Sam, who shook his head.

"You car is confiscated," He sneered, turning back to me.

"Then _un_confiscate it," I sneered back. Sit-man shook his head and began to walk away, ignoring my protests. Mikaela placed a hand on my shoulder to prevent me from going after him. Suit-man walked to the front of the group turned to the rest of us.

"We don't know why he's here or-"

"The Allspark." Sam stated.

"That what?"

"That Allspark, Mr NBE One over there, aka Megatron," He aimed that at Suit-man, "That's what they call him, followed it to Earth. He wants to use it to create a new army out of Earth's technology and take over the universe. Yep. Oh and Nora has something to do with it as well."

I nodded while everyone just gasped. Are they that slow? Turning to Suit-man, he looked like he was caught in a mouse trap.

"You know where it it, don't you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. He sighed, turning, and beckoned with his right hand.

"Follow me."

I was one of the first people to enter the room after Suit-man. Bursting through the door, I gasped. The cube was huge! I closed my eye's putting my hands on the glass. I could feel the cubes energy, pulsing it sounded a little like a heart beat.

Thump, Thump... Thump... Thump, Thump

Over and over again, I sighed. I turned back to hear them talking about it's energy.

"If it's thick to hide energy, what kind of energy are we talking about?" The Meggie asked.

Good question, Suit-man walked into another room. We all followed, the thumping of the Cube subsiding as we got further from the AllSpark. In honesty, I was kind afraid to be away from the Allspark when Megatron's in the next hanger. Stepping into a heavy-duty looking room with a clear box in the centre, I looked towards Sam as he looked between me, Mikaela, the door and the box. Shrugging, I looked at the claw marks in the steel. What the hell goes on in here?

"They have to lock us in here."

"Anyone have a mechanical device? Blackberry? Key alarm?"

The dark-skinned guy from the helicopter -whose name I found out to be Glen-, tossed Suit-man a phone. He placed the cell in the box and turned around to hand out a bunch of odd-looking goggles to everyone in the room. Placing them over my eyes, I watched as Suit-man opened the phone and placed it in the box, muttering something about Nokia being Japanese.

"Nokia is from Finland..." Meggie mutter to the military guy next to her. He put a finger over his lips and we looked back into the box where Suit-man pressed a button and a robotic arm shot a bit of energy into the phone. I bit my lip as a wave pulsated around the box, holding back a yelp. I placed my hand on the box as the energy was sent through it and it pulsated through my hand.

Where were some, 'ooh'ed' and 'ahh'ed' over the mini robot. The robot thing was running around and when it laid eyes on me, he went still. It stepped forward towards me, I knelt down so my head was level to the baby bot.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Seriously is he blind!

"That thing is freaky!" Meggie shouted.

"Kinda of like a itty-bitty energizer bunny from hell, huh?" Suit-man remarked as the baby bot fired a baby missile, shooting at everyone but me.

"He's breaking the box." Suit-man groaned holding up something in his hand, Oh shit.

"Wait stop!" I yelled at him, making both him and the bot stop.

"Why? That thing is evil!" Suit-man guested to the box, I pulled off my googles and throwing them at him.

"Are you blind? He just woke up in some strange box, with a bunch of very large 'thing' surrounding him. His scared." I shook my head, knocking the thing from his hand as I went to the door of the box.

"Are you crazy, you let that thing out and one of us could die!" The other suit-guy yelled as I grabbed the latch and began to open it.

"No we wont, he's not evil." I rolled my eyes and opened the box, the bot was staring at me, fear written in it optics.

An idea can to me.

**/Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, come here./ **I soothingly whispered in cybertronian, I could felt confused eyes on my back as I talked him.

The bot clicked and whirled back, hmm, guess their like our babies they can't speak at first. I smiled as I stuck my hand half way in, so he could trust me himself.

A minute or two passed and Suit-man seemed to grow anxious and pick up the trigger thing. Before he could do anything the baby bot got up and slowly approached. He climbed in my hand and let me pull him out of the box, I smiled down at him.

"Hey there." I greeted as I brought him up to my face.

"What a freak." Suit-man commented as he watched the phone climb up onto my shoulder and set himself in the crook of my neck.

"At least I didn't kill him." I glared at him. Suddenly, the walls and ground shoo, the lights flickering for a fraction of a second. We all froze and looked at Suit-man, who pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"What's going on up there, Banachek?" He growled, obviously not pleased.

"_Power's gone out in the NBE One hanger," _I swear my hear stopped.

"What?" If Suit-man could get any louder, he's put screeching baboons to shame.

"_The back up generator is just not gonna cut it!" _the guy replied, sounding more frantic.

Well, shit.

One of the soldiers ran up to Suit-man, "Do you guys have an arms room?"

Suit-man nodded and ran out of the room without a word. We all followed suit, my focus on the little bot.

"I need you to transform for me sweetie, okay?" I looked down at the bot quickly and saw him nodded, transforming into the Nokia phone. I slid it into my pocket.

My breath seemed to stop, what if Megatron unfreezes? What if he finds the cube? What if he finds us -_me_? I gulped at the last one.

Gripping onto Sam's arm as we rushed down a hallway into a large room with very heavy artillery, I felt his pulse going just as fast as mine was. The soldiers were busy at work with weapons and I stood next to Sam, who was staring wide-eyed at everything. Suddenly, the lights flicked once more and everyone froze for a millisecond. A sudden thought burst into my head and I marched over to Suit-man, "Take us to our car."

"Didn't we already have this conversation? You car is _con-if-scat-ed._" he enunciated. I growled and narrowed my eyes.

"Then confiscate it. If we already had this conversation, then why are you not taking us to our freaking car?" My rage was beginning to rise once more and my hand coiled into a fist.

"Because we don't know what the hell it's gonna do if we let it near this thing!" Suit-man voice rose with my own, leaning ferociously over me.

"YOU don't know what Bee will do, _I do. TAKE. ME. TO. BUMBLEBEE!" _I screamed, my rage continued to raise until I saw him move back.

"You eyes," He mutter staring at me.

He snapped out of it, "No," He growled, his own fist beginning to coil. I felt a hand yank on my arm and I was held back my Sam. Suit-man looked like he wanted to hit me but one of the soldiers got into his face. He pushed him into the car behind him and another solider pointed his gun at him. Suddenly, everyone had guns drawn. I started at the floor until I felt eye's turned back to normal blue with a small ring of red.

_Were my eyes red? _I mentally gulp, not good, very very bad that was. I blinked when I heard Suit-man talking.

"Okay, okay. You wanna lay the fate of the world on the kids Camaro? Hey, that's cool," The soldier let him up and Suit-man leered over me as he walked past. Looking at Sam once more before dashing after Suit-man. He led us to a large door where I heard whines of pain. Clenching my jaw, I braced myself for what I was about to see.

The door opened and I choke back a sob.

The whine first reached my ears. My heart was tearing at each and every cry. Tears filled my eyes as I ran towards Bee, who was lying on a metal table in the middle of the room, dodging anyone who tried to block me from getting to him. Sam and the soldier were yelling at the men to stop shooting the freeze guns but I payed them no mind. I ran up to the side on Bee's head and laid a hand on it.

"Bee?" I quietly asked, a singe tear fell my my eye. I saw his optics focus and look at me. Smiling softly in relief, I choked back more tears. What did they do to poor Bee? A look of confusion then anger ran across his face and he lifted a finger, barely brushing my swollen cheek. I winced and laid a hand on his finger, "I'm okay."

He shook his head and leaned in, looking at it more. My breath held when we locked eye to optic, when we heard a clicking sound.

"Don't shoot! He's not going to hurt her!" I heard Sam yelled and Bee snapped to attention. I didn't realize how close his face was until I felt a rush of cool air rush over when he self. I usually didn't like anyone being extremely close to my face but I was distracted by his optics. Bee activated his hand cannon and swivelled it around, his opposite hand curling careful and protectively around me, gently lifting me up and pressing me to his chest. Turing my head slightly, I saw Sam still yelling at the soldiers to lower their weapons. Bee started to stand up and I suddenly felt extremely tall compared to everyone. Gulping in a mouthful of air, Sam looked at me mouthing "Calm him down!" over and over. I finally nodded and looked up.

"Bee?" my voice was too soft and he could barely hear it. I cleared my throat and spoke more clearly, "Bee!"

He chirped once and looked down at me but his optics kept flickering back to the soldiers, I shook my head,

"Don't worry about them. I know they hurt you, Bee, and I won't let that happen again," He whirred and looked back to the soldiers angrily, aiming his cannon threateningly once more. I looked at Sam and he waved his hands for me to continue. Sighing , I looked up, "Bee, look at me."

He didn't listen.

"Bee, I said look at me!" at the command, his optics flickered once on me before spinning in a circle. They still had their weapons on him? Sam angrily looked at where Bee was pointing and marched over to them, throwing his arms up very frustrating and very Sam-like. Finally, I had enough. I reached up on my tip toes and placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me.

"Damn it, Bumblebee! You have to listen!" He chirped but reluctantly lifted his face shield. When did he put that down? I lost myself in his baby blue optics again before shaking my head, he twitched but kept his attention on me, "Look, Bee, Megatron is alive. And he's here for the cube, which is in the other hanger. We have to get the Allspark before the Decepticons do!"

He seemed to falter a second, thinking about what I said to him, before turning towards the military men. He deactivated his arm cannon and I heard quite a few sighs of relief. Turing my head to Sam I nodded, who turned to the soldiers and spoke for a few seconds before turning to Bee, "Come one, Bee, we'll take you to the Allspark."

He nodded and I waited for Bee to put me down, however, I was taken off guard when Bee began to walk, so I clung to his chest. I felt his chest rumble, I looked up and he had an amused look on his face. Lightly slapping his chest plate, his eyes flickered down at me, "Don't you laugh at me!"

His chest rumble once more and he shrugged before turning and walking into the room with the Allspark.

Thump, Thump...Thump...Thump, Thump.

I flinched a little, from the suddenly sound but quickly blocked it out. Walking about half was there, Bee whirred sadly, looking reluctantly at me. Smiling softly, I nodded, knowing he needed to put me down. Honestly, I liked being close to Bee, it made me feel safe. Safer then when I'm talking Primus. Rethinking the last comment, my face slightly flushed before Mikaela's hand snapped me out of my thoughts, clasping my hands and squeezing slightly. I felt relatively small to Bee and Optimus, and the enormity of the cube made him look as if he were one one of us looking up at one of them. Did that make sense?

Bee lifted his hands, he placed his hands on either side of it. Watching the cube fold into itself, my eyes widened as I saw small glimpses of a vision of markings, odd markings. They flew past my eyes and it felt like I knew what they meant but for the life of me I couldn't make them out.

"Get in the car, we need to get out of here," I climbed into the back seat of Bee and the seatbelt automatically did itself just as I reached for it. Startled, I shook my head and sank into the back seat, smiling. It felt good to be on the comfortable seats again. Sam handed me the cube and I buckled it in just as we pulled out of the garage and into the desert.

"_Nora, close your eyes my child I need to talk to you."_

I didn't want to and Primus seemed to see this and do something, and I ended up closing them.

**X.X.X.X.X**

I opened my eye's again and looked up to see Primus at his full hight.

"I have brought you here as I need to tell you something important." He paused and knelt down so he was closer to my hight.

"You have the ability to call out armour for your protection as your skin is more unprotected then cybertronian. You'll have the ability to shot energon blasts with your hand however the more you do, the more it will tier you out, my child."

I blinked looking up at him, "How will I be about to activate it?"

Primus smiled, "It will come to you,"

**X.X.X.X.X**

I opened my eyes and blinked, Sam was shouting about the cop car from earlier, while Mikaela was looking at me worried.

"You okay?" I nodded and gave her a small smile, which she returned.

"_It will come to you,"_ I heard Primus' last words again and again, what did he mean?

I turned to look out the back window, Optimus came out of no where and transformed, launching himself at one of the Decepticons that had torn through a bus. He and the robot, fell over the edge of the highway in a tight tussle. Holding my breath slightly, I looked forward.

"He'll be alright, right Bee?" The seatbelt tightened more and I bit my lip, knowing it was all Bee could do right now to assure me. I was pretty sure even he wasn't sure.

Jerking back to my senses, I saw several military cars and tanks pull up just as Bee slowed to a stop. We all climbed out of the car and looked up just as a F-22 Raptor flew by, a green smoke cloaking us. A sinking feeling hit my gut, I didn't like how low he was flying. The soldiers began to file around and talking into radios, communicating with those in the air and making sure their weapons were ready to fire when needed. Biting my lower lip again, I looked back towards there The F-22 Raptor flew by to. My eyes widened just as Ironhide transformed and yelled back at us, "It's Starscream! Take cover!"

Bee transformed and leapt in front of me, Mikaela, and Sam. Ironhide yelled for him to help him with something but I was transfixed in place. The robot, Starscream, had those terrifying red eyes that always seemed to glue me to the spot. He looked straight at me and his teeth gnashed together in a very nasty way, he also seemed to notice my eye's and a smirk made it's way onto his face. Sam yanked on my arm just as Starscream aimed his gun and fired. There was an explosion and my head smacked the pavement.

I looked up and pushed myself up, dazed by what had just happened. Glass and dust was blocking our sight. I stood up and looked for Bumblebee who was surprisingly just behind me.

"Oh, my God. Bumblebee? NO. Your legs!" I stood frozen watching Bee crawling over the ground. When I snapped out of it, I ran to him.

"Bee, stop! You're hurting yourself more doing this." He looked up at me with a pained whirl and I took his face in my faces. He kept crawling forward, trying to reach Sam as well who kept walking back. I took Sam's arm and pushed him to Bee.

"You all right?" Sam asked.

"Of course he's not alright!" I scream at him.

"Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up!" Sam said.

"He can't! He can't just randomly grow some legs, you idiot!" Tear began to flow out my eyes as I watch Bumblebee look up at us.

I heard Sam call for Ratchet, as I sat down next to him and stroke his helmet. He let out a purr and nuzzled his head in my lap.

"It's alright, You're going to be alright." I whispered to him. He took his head off my lap and began to crawl again. I jumped up and stood next to Sam who also had started crying. I think Sam saw Bee almost as family. Sam went running while I stood next to Mikaela. She lay a hand on my shoulder and I looked at her. She pointed at something and I looked at the car she pointed at.

"You stay with Bee? While I go?" She asked, I nodded and she went to take the car while I went back to Bee.

"I'm not gonna leave you." Sam said.

"Me neither." I said. Bee took the Cube and gave it to Sam with a nod.

"No, no, no, here." Sam tried to give it to me but I ignored him.

"It's you who has to do it Sam. I need to stay with Bee." I said. Mikaela came driving up and stepped out.

"Guys, help me with this." She said. We helped Bumblebee onto the back of the tow truck. But I stopped when I saw Megatron take Jazz in his hands.

"No!" I snapped and went to where they were, ignoring Sam, Mikaela and Bee's protest. I passed Will and ran towards them. I felt something snap inside and then a sound rang out, like metal shifting around.

"Hey!" I screamed. Megatron looked at me with narrow optics. "Stay off of my friend." I throw my hand forwards and shot an energon blast, that blast hit Megatron at the side of his face, and he let go of Jazz. He fell to the ground, stood up and took me in his hand. He ran to where Mikaela and Sam were still bust with Bee. When Jazz put me down he ran off to fight that tank that I heard stood back up. I looked up at Bee when he started to angrily chirp and whirr, waving his arms around.

"I had to save him!" I said. He crossed his arms over his chest plate and looked away from me. "Wow, I feel the love. I just saved your friend."

"That's why..." Bumblebee said through the radio.

"What?" I asked while helping Mikaela with the cable. He softly chirped and let one finger over my back. I looked him in the optics and smile.

"You two can be lovey-dovey later, common!" Mikaela said and pulled me away to the passenger seat.

"Nora!" I turned back to Sam who looked at me. "Stay safe." He said. I smiled at him.

"Don't make me save your ass." He smiled back at me. Suddenly Will was by me and Mikaela's side.

"You got to go. You got to go." He said.

"No, I'm not leaving." Mikaela Protested.

"You need to go. Go."

"NO, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?"

I blocked the rest out and I patted Will's arm and gave him a look

I turned to Bee quickly he whirled, "I love you," I said quickly and ran off. Ignoring their calls and Bee's angry whirls.

I knelt down next to some of the guys and began shooting the energon blasts at them. I saw Sam run of to the building with Ratchet and Ironhide protecting him. Mikaela drove off, leaving me and the men here shooting at the tank Decepticon. I ducked when the wall behind me exploded, letting out a hiss when the rocks fell on me, pulling part of the right arm piece off cutting my skin deeply.

"Shit,"

Another wall was hit and held my left arm back, and I blinked casting a look over my shoulder as to why I hadn't felt anything. To my surprise a glowing blue energon thing was shielding me. I lowered my arm and it disappeared, I went to stand a I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me.

Something Primus had said to me replayed in my mind, _"..however the more you do, the more it will tier you out, my child." _I cursed silently, I was using to much energy.

I looked out to see Bee shooting at the tank, I sighed and smiled. _'Mikaela is more braver then most would think.' _

"That thing is definitely dead now." I heard Will say as Mikaela walked over.

My head shot to the direction of Sam's scream, I let out a breath I didn't realise I was hold when I saw Optimus grab hold of him.

I saw Optimus talk to him before Sam ran of to hide, I made another decision, I was determined to get to him. When did I ever let anything stop me?

"Nora! What the hell are you wearing and what are you doing here!" Sam yelled and I slid next to him.

"Helping you!" I said back. We turned around and crawled on the ground to see the fight between Megatron and Optimus. Sam and I bean to crawl away and ran to Optimus, Megatron began shot behind us. We fell to the ground and turned on our backs to look at Megatron. He crawled over to us.

"Mine! Allspark!" He yelled.

"Possessive Bitch!" I yelled back a him. He growled at me and opened his claw hand to grab me but I moved over to Sam.

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now!" Optimus said. Sam glanced at me and we both shared a look. He stood up and he and I held the cube with one hand, pushing it into Megatron's chest. I felt a shock run through me and I flinched back after the Cube was gone the thumping of the cube disappeared, Megatron stumbled backwards. He tried to come at us again but he turned and fell.

Megaton was dead.

"You left me no choice, brother." Optimus Said. I looked up at him

"Okay, Primus showed me a lot of things but that wasn't one of them, Jeez. Sorry to say by you had on crazy ass brother." Optimus chuckled lightly and bent down to me.

"You've got one specific mech waiting for you. And he isn't all too happy with you." He said, before standing back to his full hight.

"Sam, Nora, I own you my life. We are in your debts." Optimus said. Jazz walked over to us and held out his hand for me. I stepped on and he brought me up closer to his face.

"I owe you my life as well lil' lady. I'd want to become your guardian." Loud clicking were heard and chirps, "But if I did, Bumblebee would have my helmet." We both laughed. I reached up and patted his cheek.

"Doesn't mean we can't be friends." I said and he nodded, putting me back on the ground. I avoided looking at Bumblebee, scared that of what I said to him.

"Thank you, all of you. You honour us with your bravery." Optimus said.

"Permission to speak, sir?" A voice said. I forgot my embarrassment and looked at Bumblebee.

"You're British!" I exclaimed, everyone around me chuckled while I just stared at him.

"Permission granted, old friend." Optimus replied.

"You speak now?" Sam asked.

"I wish to stay with Nora." Bee looked at me when he spoke, I blushed and looked away.

"What about me!" Sam yelled.

"And the boy."

"If that is their choice." Optimus said.

"Yes," Sam said.

"Hell yeah." I said. I ran at him and jumped on the outstretched hand. He brought me up to his face and lay his head softly against mine.

"I love you too." He whispered so no one human could hear. The Autobots? They heard and I heard them sigh.

"Aaaw, tha' jus' to cute."

"Shut the fuck up Jazz!"

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Two Weeks Later**

Bee had his leg back. But Ratchet now wanted to do some tests on me, so I was heading down to the medbay at the temporary base they were in. My parents, Sam, Mikaela and everyone else that took part in the fight were resting in the main hanger with the Autobots, oh and Novablade -you know the small bot that the cube created when we were at the Dam- the Autobots and almost everyone else had be surprised when I told them I was adopting him, hehe, anyway back to the present. I was walking down the hallway to the medbay to see Ratchet when I heard Primus' voice.

"_I'm child I do not wish to ruin you mood but I have something important to tell you"_

I frowned at that, _'what's the matter?'_

I heard him sigh before starting,_ "There was another reason to why I picked you as my chosen. I can only pick someone who had Cybertronian 'parents' so to speak, and I do not wish to alarm you but you are part Cybertronian before I met you, and that means you are adopted, my child."_

I froze what?. "I'm adopted?" I mumbled, I knew that Primus wouldn't lie, he just wouldn't have brought it up.

"Ratchet can wait." I walked back to the main hanger and called Will over, "Is there a way for me to see my record?" He blinked but nodded, and lead me to a room with some computers in.

"Can I asked why?"

"I think I might be adopted." I looked over my shoulder when I sat down and saw the surprise look on his face.

"Good luck," He gave me a small smile before heading out.

I clicked my fingers before searching my name, once I found it. The page had a picture of my new look and of my old one. It talked about my accident and my school shit (No idea what's really on them) I stopped when the word I was looking for came up.

**Adopted**

I couldn't help but feel a flush of anger rush through me, my 'parents' hadn't bother to tell me. I thought we were closer then that, I sighed and slumped into the chair I was sitting in. Tears formed but didn't fall.

I ignored everything else on the page and stood, the chair being shoved back when I did.


	7. Ending

Ratchet grumbled, where was the girl? She was meant to be here. He let out a sigh, before walking out of the door to the hanger were almost everyone was.

He walked in and saw everyone but no Nora. "Have any of you seen Nora?" His voice caused them to turned his way. There were a few 'no' and head shakes, but Will spoke up, "She asked me if she could look at her records for some reason." He hadn't brought up about the adopted part.

Noveblade chirp and whirled, before talking, "Where's mama?" The Autobots looked down at the little bot that was in Bumblebees hands.

They turned towards the sound of foot steps, Nora came through the entrance her bangs hiding her eyes. She stopped close to the settee

"Mum, Dad, can I ask something?" Her voice was low but they were able to hear.

Ron and Judy Witwicky shared a look before turning back to there 'daughter', "Sure sweetie,"

Nora swallowed hard before her head moved up a bit, showing teary eyes, "Am I adopted?" Everyone except Will was startled by the question.

Ron and Judy shared another look but this time it was a sad look, Ron sighed before nodding slightly, "Yes, yes you are." His voice was only just hear able.

Sam looked like he was about to break down, and Mikaela had a hand over her mouth. The Autobots look more startled then they were before.

"What have the hint?" her 'mum' asked, looking to Nora.

She didn't answer. Ratchet secretly scanned Nora and he nearly glitched. The Autobots saw and Optimus asked, "What's the problem Ratchet?"

He cleared this throat still in shock, he shook his head to Optimus as a 'not here'. Optimus nodded.

Nora turned to Ratchet and gave him a look, he knew what she was saying and he nodded.

Ratchet spoke up, "If you don't mind I'll be taking Nora," He knelt down and she hoped onto his hand and then left.

Sam still couldn't get over this shock and shook his head. Mikaela took his hands in hers.

"Mama!" Noveblade tried to crawled out of Bumblebee's hand but he didn't let him. Bumblebee went to get up but Optimus' hand stopped him, he shook his head before taking off after them.

Bee blinked, "Okay?"

**X.X.X.X.X**

"When did he tell you that you were on of us, well only half." Ratchet asked as he set her on the lager metal table.

"A little while ago, I was coming here when he told me. That's why I didn't come, sorry."

He shook his head, Optimus came into the room the door closing behind him.

"What is it?" The Autobot leader asked as he stopped next to the table.

"It seems that little Nora is half Cybertronian, Optimus." Optimus seemed to freeze for a few second before snapping out of it.

"How and who? Is the question." Optimus wasn't going to admit to this but he had hoped that Nora was Cara's. A beautiful woman he had met when he had come to earth a few years before they sent Bumblebee. He had to left a mouth after finding out she was somehow pregnant.

"Well, I can run a spark check to see if it is any Autobots spark beats are the same that I know off, Sir." Optimus nodded.

"If that is okay with you Nora," They both looked down to her and she silently nodded.

Ratchet brought his arm up and scanned the blue haired girl again but this time it was a blue light not a green. After a few moments there was a beep.

Ratchet looked at them and his breath got stuck in his throat, and nearly glitched for the second time today.

"Well... I know who's daughter she is... umm..." He looked at Optimus then down to Nora, "Don't know how you two will react though."

Nora frowned, "It's not.. like a Decepticon is it?" She looked wide eyed up at him, but sighed when he shook his head.

He looked back to Optimus again, then back to Nora. Hoping that they would catch the hint.

But no... he sighed. "Optimus you came to earth a few years back, if I am correct."

"Yes old friend but wh-" He cut himself off. "Oh..." He went wide optics.

Nora looked up at them "What?"

"I came to earth before Bumblebee to look at some things and while I was here. I met a human called Cara."

Nora blinked and gasped her jaw dropped, "Wait your telling me that Optimus is..." she trailed off, seeing Ratchet nod.

"Okay, did not see that coming." She muttered.

"If you do not wish to see me as your eh,... father then I will be fine with that." Optimus said, looking down at his daughter, though he couldn't help but feel a little hurt if she did.

She shock her head smiling, "I never said that. As some say, why no make up for lost time huh?" She raised a brow at him, and smiled down at her.

"I would love that Nora."

…

"Okay, how are we going to break this to the other?" She blurted out. Both Optimus and Ratchet blinked looked at each other then to Nora.

Ratchet shrugged, "It's you two that need to do that, so leave me out of this," He grumbled.

Nora pouted, "But I see you as family as well, surely you are the same," He looked over at her. She had doing what humans call puppy dog eyes, and was she good at it?

Hell yes.

"Gra, fine."

**X.X. One Week Later .X.X**

(Play – what I've done)

Nora was sitting in the drivers seat in Bumblebee as they drove, Bee was taking her somewhere. Noveblade was with Sam and Mikaela, as they had helped Bee with 'this'. She smiled thinking back to when she had told them who her real father was, Some of the bots glitched and Ron fainted and the others were wide eyed.

"What you think about, love?" Bee's British voice came though the radio.

"Just thinking back to when I told you guys that Optimus was my dad." They both chuckled, she looked out the window and smiled it was the small cliff that Bee had 'broken' done on when Sam and her where giving Mikky a ride back to her house.

Bee stopped and opened her door, seatbelt coming undone too. Nora climbed out, "What are we doing out here, Bee?"

"Close your eyes, love."

"Why?" She raised a brow.

"Just close your eyes." Nora did as she was told, but they shot open when she felt two hands on her waist. In front of her was a boy, a few inches taller then her. He had light blond hair with some darker bits, it was style so it way swaying to the right a little. His eye's were bright blue. He was wearing a grey shirt that was sort of snug on him and black skinny jeans.

But what had gotten her were his eye's there were the same as Bee's and one word came out, "Bee?" he smiled showing white teeth.

"Yep!"

"Oh my God!" Nora stared at him, "Wh-ho-huh?"

"Ratchet was working something, and this is what it was. It allows us to be able to go out in public without people freaking about us not having drivers."

"And everyone of you guys have one?" Nora found it so hard to not kiss him. He nodded, laying his head on her forehead they stared at each other.

"Wow." He smirked, before smacking his lips onto her. Nora wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Bee placing his hands on her waist. Nora moaned against his lips, when she felt him move his hand up her waist.

She pulled back, looking into his eyes smiling, "I think I could get use to that." They smirked as the pulled into another kiss.

"_A new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart. Like us, there's more to them... than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. _**We are here. We... are waiting."**

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Just a reminder that there is a link as to what Bee looks like on my Page, it's under OC's and Transformers.**

**Anyway, so here is the finished chapter of the rewrite, I've already started on the second book and will be posting the chapters on the story that is up at the moment. the first rewrite will be up soon, I'll leave a note on here.**

**Until next time,**

**Xehpos**


	8. Teh Bloopers

This is pretty much the same except a few that I had to change XD

One word - Bloopers

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Before you read the script, wh-what did you expect of, of the movie?"

Lana blinked nodding slightly before answering, "Well I wasn't sure what, what to expect but I seen a few of Michael's movies before." she brushed a few pieces of hair behind her ear while speaking, "so I was pretty excited about, about getting the chance to work with him."

The interview gestured with him hands as he spoke "What was it like having a love interest in an alien robot?"

Lana laughed and gave a grin, "The hole filming thing was kinda awkward as I would be having to picture where Bumblebee was standing." The both let out a laugh.

"So, as we see in the trailer it shows, that Nora had an ancient and she, she met 'Primus'. She then is able to do some thing, like talk to him?"

Lana smiled an nodded, "Yeah, if you listen really closely when she randomly chuckles, before or while you can hear someone talking," Lana mad a gestured with her fingers where she put her thumb and index finger closely together, "but very faintly."

The Interview laughed, "I think I'm going to go do that later." Lana let out a chuckle.

**X.X.X.X.X**

The sound effect of the clock ticking was playing, as Lana tapped her pencil on the desk, Shia had a annoyed face as he reached over to snatch the pencil away but as he grabbed it. The pencil flew out of his hand.

He cursed causing Lana to start laughing.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"How much?"

"Given the semi-classic of the car-"

'Nora' snorted, "Semi-classic? Dude, this thing is a bewauful...Haha."

Lana let out a laugh with Shia.

/

Lana opened her mouth to 'reply' but Shia nudged her sho-, her rib making her yelp and grab her side.

"Hey!"

"Sorry!"

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Nora?"

"Hmm?" Lana turned her head with a crossed eyed look, Shia's laugher unwillingly escaped his mouth.

/

"Nora?" Lana turned to Shia who had a bit of a troubled expression, "What's wrong, Sam?"

"Are you... okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She gave him an odd look.

"No reason, it's just you've been spacing out a lot more then you usually do!"

Lana gave him a soft laugh that turned into a big yawn, "I'm fine Sam, just exhausted. Unlike some people, I actually partic- parrics- particape... Heh."

They both started laughing.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Lana glanced out the window towards alt-mode Bumblebee.

"Hey, the car wasn't that dirty yesterday was it?"

Shia joined her at the window and scrunched his eyebrows, "I don't think so. H-hey! Where ya' goin'?"

He turned to look at her as she walked toward the stairs, "I'm going to change and then give our car a _bath."_

"But what about our chores?"

Before Lana could say her next line she slipped on the step she was on and fell onto the stairs.

"Ow!" Dammit!"

**X.X.X.X.X**

Michel bay walked into the dressing room, a camera guy following closely behind. Lana was sat in the while the make-up artist did her make-up.

"Lana!" Said girl blinked and turned to see Michel there and the camera. She smiled and waved.

"Ello. Good day, mate?" She winked making them laugh.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"I didn't get to see you properly last night, you're cute!" Lana said.

"Nora! Stop flirting with the giant robot!" Shia whisper yelled. Lana pouted, but a snicker kinda of thing came out of her mouth.

"**Cut"**

/

"Can you talk?" Shia asked.

"..."

"hmm... through the radio." Lana said.

"_..."_

"Aw~, well you aren't too bad yourself." Lana winked.

"_Nora."_ Shia scolded.

"I can't help it! He's just to cute!" Lana said but right after her foot slipped and she fell over. A few curses followed.

"**Cut"**

**X.X.X.X.X**

Nora grinned down to Megan and Shia as she was lifted on to 'Bee's shoulder' with wires attached to her.

"Oh my god." She breathed out as she flipped upside down. "Grah! Help!" She yelped with people laughed, before getting her the right way up.

**X.X.X.X.X**


End file.
